kyo x tohru
by queencool
Summary: kyo and tohru are in the house alone. would a love bloom or would it be to hard to control?


this is my first stroy .

please comment if you like it .

both tohru and kyo are stayi g home by themselves . would a new love bloom or would it be to hard to show it ?

tohru had felt like kyo was avoiding her these days .

when she was in class she always looked at him to see him slumped in the corner .

he had been avoiding her at the table as well , when she gave him tea he always avoided eye contact with her . she felt like she done some done somehing wrong .

she wished she could be alone with him.

shigure and yuki were gogoing to visit akito for a week . so this meant it was only kyo and tohru in the house.

"bye tohru " said shigure in his sing song voice . he ran to give her a hug when kyo stopped him and gave him a cold look .

he slowly backed away .

"bye miss honda " said yuki and off the went .

now it was only kyo and tohru on the house .

she felt awkward when she was with kyo .

she looked at kyo , to only sew him looking at her . both of them stared at each other for some time and looked away .

a slight blush could be seen in kyo's cheeks as he went off .

tohru stood there dumbfounded confused at what happened right now .

she went into the kitchen to make some riceb balls .

kyo looked at tohru as she cooked .

he wanted to hug her without changing.

he wanted to make her happy and see her smile .

but everytime he was with her. his heart would go out of control. thumping at every word she says .

he knew he couldn't tell her his feelings but just seeing her was enough.

kyo slowly shut his eyes as he layed in the basking sunlight .

"kyo the food is ready" said tohru as she put the rice balls on the table .

but then she saw kyo sleepping .

he looked happy in his sleep .

she went over to him and stroked his hair .

suddenly she felt a thump in her chest . "whats this "she asked her self .

she didnt know what it was but when she went awat from kyo it stopped amd when she came back it started again .

"control yourself tohru " she wispered the heat in her face rising .

kyo slowly opened his eyes to see tohru her face red and her sea blue eyes shing in the sunlight .

"what happened to your face " asked kyo

as he gently stretched his arm towards her face and held her cheeks making tohru go even redder .

"its nothing " she replied avoiding eye contact with him .

kyo suddenly came to his senses and let go of tohru flustered .

he stood up and ran upstairs not looking back . "what was that about "he thought to himself.

tohru sat there unable to speak she was acting weird .

that night she went to the bath room and as she was havjng a bath all she could think about was kyo . she knew what this feeling was . a new seed had bloosomed in her heart , she was in love with kyo .

she wrapped the towel around heras she got out of the toilet but suddenly the door opened and kyo came in .

" is super ready y..." he was cutting off by a startled looking tohru .

both kyo's and tohru's face turned bright red .

kyo suddenly shut the door .

what was that about

i am such an idiot .

she would thjnk i am a pervert .

tohru stood there un able to speak .

when tohru came down for supper that night she avoided kyo at all cost .

when she was gojng up the stairs into her bedroom she saw kyo and she tried to avoid him but he blocked .

with hia face red he said "i didn't see anything " and went off .

tohru heart was beating soo fast sge couldn't control it anymore .

"kyo , uhmm uhmm i uhmm don't worry."

kyo turned and walked into his room.

he knew he had to tell her about how he feels about her but what would she think about .

tohru regreted not telling him about how she feels about him .

it was raining hard outside . suddenly the lightening flashed and there was a loud thunder . tohru screamed . she was scared of thunder evry since she was small , but then she had her mum to cuddle but now she was gone .

kyo heard a scream come from tohru's room as it thundered outside.

he suddenly opened her door to see her on the floor crying looking scared .

he ran over to her and before he could think about it his lips were touching hers .

he quickly moved back realising what he just done .

his face flushed red .

tohru on the other hand looked like she was about to cry .

"i am sorry " kyo stammered

tohru shook her head .

suddenly the thunder struck without knowing tohru jumped into kyo's arm embracing him hard .

"i love you" she said

kyo's eyes widened in amazement .

tohru moved back he face red she looked down at her lap .

"i love you as well "

tohru looked at kyo bit before she coukd do anything kyo kissed her once more .

tohru smiled a small tear running down her

face .

she hugged him tight and said " thank you"

that night both the cat and the rice ball became one .


End file.
